Washington
| image = | aliases = Washington State | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Seattle; Tacoma; The Gates | 1st = }} Washington is a state in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. Washington was carved out of the western part of Washington Territory which had been ceded by Britain in 1846 by the Oregon Treaty as settlement of the Oregon Boundary Dispute. It was admitted to the Union as the forty-second state in 1889. Washington is the principal setting of the Twilight series of films. Most of the scenes from the films and novels take place in the fictional town of Forks in the Olympic Peninsula. The television series The Gates, which shares many common themes with the Twilight Saga, also takes place in Washington. The CW Network television series The Secret Circle, based on the series of young adult novels by L.J. Smith, is set in the fictional town of Chance Harbor in Washington. Chance Harbor has a long history with the supernatural, dating back several generations. Six families with occult backgrounds have yielded witches who form part of a special coven known as the Secret Circle. Two of the major settings for the series is Chance Harbor High School, which is attended by the members of the modern Secret Circle and the Boathouse Grill, which is owned by Ethan Conant - father of male witch Adam Conant. Points of Interest * Chance Harbor * Seattle Films that take place in * Death Note * Hideaway * House of the Dead * Night Strangler, The * Ring, The * Twilight * Twilight: New Moon * Twilight: Eclipse * Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 TV shows that take place in * Gates, The * Reaper * Secret Circle, The * Wolf Lake Comics that take place in * Vampirella Vol 4 1 * Vampirella Vol 4 2 Characters from * Adam Conant * Alex Dupree * Amelia Blake * Andie Bates * Barbara Jansen * Ben Gonzalez * Blaine DeBeers * Brett Crezski * Cassie Blake * Charles Meade * Clive Babineaux * Dawn Chamberlain * Devon Buckley * Diana Meade * Eva Moore * Evan Moore * Ethan Conant * Faye Chamberlain * Frank Buckley * Gloria Bennett * Henry Chamberlain * Holly White * Isaac * Jake Armstrong * Jane Blake * John Blackwell * Kate Meade * Lee LaBeque * Lukas Ford * Major Lilywhite * Matt Donner * Melissa Glaser * Mia Mueller * Nick Armstrong * Olivia Moore * Ravi Chakrabarti * Peg Mueller * Peyton Charles * Royce Armstrong * Sally Matthews * Simon Ford * Suzuki * Thomas Bates * Vanessa Buckley * Vaughn Du Clark People who were born in * Billy Burke * Brian Thompson * Cam Gigandet * Christopher Wiehl * Gene Nelson * Isaac Marion * James H. Nicholson * Jane Rose * Jeffrey Dean Morgan * Josephine Hutchinson * Kevin McCarthy * Kyle Secor * Nancy Fish * Rainn Wilson * Yolanda Montes People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * Washington at the Twilight Wiki References ---- Category:Washington Category:Kolchak: The Night Stalker/Miscellaneous